Through My Eyes
by Ali Thompson
Summary: We all now the story of Peeta and Katniss the Star Crossed Lovers from District 12. But why did Peeta do what he did what was he thinking and how did he really fall for Katniss. "I just couldnt kill her I couldnt do it, I had to protect her no matter what the cost even if it cost me my life."
1. Chapter 1

**Through My Eyes**

**Chapter One: Here is my second try of this fan fiction. I'm trying to make it longer and better. Thank You, TheAmazingKuna for giving me some ideas on improving my story. Also thank you Beastlynerd for being first to favorite my story. Hope you like this better than before.**

I made my way through town towards the Justice Building. As I was approaching I noticed a girl my age walked by me followed by what appeared as her younger sister. I smiled a little at the sight of her. "Hand." demanded a Peace Keeper as he grabbed my hand and took my blood.

I walked over to the male 16 group and waited for the reaping to start. I looked down at what I was wearing I had just gotten it the day before. It was simple just dress pants and a simple light colored dress shirt. I was thinking about the girl that had walked passed earlier. When I was pulled out of my thoughts when a capitol lady walked up to the stage and cleared her throat. She was dressed like every other capital person. Bold, colorful and expensive. She introduced herself as Effie Trinket the same escort for as long as I can remember. A screen went down and a video immediately started about why we had the Hunger Games warning the districts to never again rebel against the capitol. "May the odds be ever in your favor." announced Effie.

I noticed myself holding my breath and my hands starting to sweat. I felt myself getting jittery with nerves.

"Ladies First." Shrilled Effie Trinket as she stuck her perfectly manicured hand into the reaping bowl. She grabbed a slip of paper out of a big glass bowl. "Primrose Everdeen." She announced.

That was the little girl I had seen earlier. The crowd made a sad noise like they did when ever a 12 year old was picked as tribute. A girl ran out of the crowd "Prim!" She screamed."I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute."

_I felt something break when she said those four little words. I had always felt something for her ever since I was younger but I wasn't quite sure what that feeling was yet. For some reason I just had a feeling that the odds would not be in my favor this year._

She walked up the stage, I could tell she was trying to look brave and strong but her misty gray eyes gave her away as they darted back and forth. I heard a few people sigh as she got to the stage. In district 12 Katniss was well liked and now highly respected for volunteering. Effie did the protocol for a volunteering tribute. After Katniss had answered all Effie's question an amazing act of respect and love happened. Almost a of district 12 put two fingers their lips then put their hands out in almost a salute matter.

"Now for the gentleman." Announces Effie. She pulls out another slip of paper this time from a different glass bowl. "Peeta Mellmark." She says.

_My heart falls as I walk up to the stage. I try to act fearless and brave like Katniss did but I can tell I am shaking badly and my eyes had went wide as my name had been called. I can't let the other tributes think of me as an easy target. Why did they have to call my name, I can't kill Katniss I just can't._

We are told to shake hands and we do. I reach out my hand toward Katniss she hesitates a second than grabs it and gives it a nice firm handshake. The peacekeepers usher me and Katniss into the Justice Building. They tell us we have an hour to say are good-byes. Before we are inside I glimpse our mentor falling off the stage and try to not laugh.

_I'm trying not to show how I really am feeling on the inside, I am completely terrified I don't know how to survive and I've never killed anything in my life, I can't kill Katniss and most of all I really don't want to die. I never ever thought that my name would be reaped. My name has only been entered a handful of times unlike most people in District 12 who have to enter their name more than they need to, to have food to eat and survive. My family had it good we lived much better than most family's we always had food and shelter, a steady flow of money. Sure my mom would beat me and my brothers if we ever messed up and my dad is nice and kind hearted but I love them both and them coming in here right now may be the only time I will ever see them again and this breaks my heart. _

These thoughts are running through my mind when my mother and father come in first we hug and they cry about how I might never come back. I try to tell them it will be okay and I will try to get back to them but they must have as little faith as I have in myself because as they are told to leave my mother says that District 12 will finally have another victor, but I can tell they don't mean me they are talking about Katniss. The girl with the bow and arrow and knows how to make a clean quick kill and never misses her target. _They are my only visitors and as I am sitting in the room I think about how Katniss volunteered for her younger sister. How come my older brothers didn't volunteer for me? _I am pondering the meaning of love and to love when a peace keeper comes in and leads me to the train.

"Come on." He says pulling me harshly by my arm.

"You know I can do this by myself." I said sternly.

He looked at me and then released my arm. He led me down a dirt road toward the train that would take us to the capitol, to the arena and finally our deaths. Effie gives us a tour around the train, teaches us how to use a few things and then orders us to go get something on for dinner and be out by 7:00 so that at 7:30 we can watch the other tributes being reaped with the rest of Panem. We are lead to our rooms and I shut the door and head to the bathroom to the take a shower. I get out and head over to the closet to pick out some cloths. The closet is filled with a bunch of fancy Capitol cloths but I skip over them and end up with older pants and a tee shirt. I open the door and head out to the kitchen.

I got to the table before Katniss and Effie introduces me to Haymitch our mentor who won the 50th Hunger Games. He is drunk as he was before at the reaping and he looked very rough and tired I didn't know how he was going to sit up even but he managed.

We sat down at a beautiful oak table with food covering the whole surface. I saw Katniss eyeing up the food and looking scornful of having to always fight to put enough food on the table for her and her family to eat.

After sitting down and finishing eating we turn the TV on to watch who the other tributes from the districts are, when a certain scruffy drunken man plops himself down on the cough next to Effie who looks like she is about to have a fit. I am thinking about his Hunger Games and how I could use some of his strategies when I hear the official anthem of Pamem and the emblem comes up. I see the district 1 tributes appear a girl that looks way to pretty to be a tribute and a boy that doesn't look like much their names are Glimmer and Marvel. Then district 2 tributes look muscular and deadly a tall muscular boy and a girl that looks small for her district they are both giving death glares their names are Clove and Cato. These are the only tributes I have to worry about because they are the careers and there is no doubt that they will all join up together. After the careers I don't pay attention the only tributes you have to worry about is the careers who train before they are even able to be reaped and in their districts it is an honor to participate in the Hunger Games and almost always win. Right before they show ends our district 12 appears and I see me and Katniss up on stage. It feels funny watching me on the screen. Katniss gets up suddenly like she is going to say something she opens her mouth decides against it shuts it and sits back down again. We all glance over at her weirdly wondering what it was that she was going to say.

After a few minutes of silence Effie orders me and Katniss to our rooms telling us we need our sleep and that we have a big day tomorrow. I put on more comfortable cloths to sleep climb under the warm sheets and as soon as my head hits the pillow I am asleep. I slept restlessly thinking of the careers and Katniss.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter a little better the second time. I will work on fixing the other chapters now that I am out of school. Comment, review give me ideas and things you think should be changed. Also favorite me too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Through My Eyes

**Hi hope you liked the first chapter! I will try to update every day if I can. Please review or PM me with ideas, how you liked it and how it can be improved.**

**Thanks –A**

I was in the arena standing next to the cornucopia. This was the blood bath and something was very wrong. Chaos was everywhere I turned away as one of the careers starting chopping a poor kid's head off. Katniss stood behind me her bow and arrow aimed right at me the careers urging her to shoot she pulled back and let go. I knew I was already dead for, Katniss never misses and wasn't about to start the arrow hit me right in my heart and as my vision started to fade I saw Katniss laughing and high fiving the careers celebrating my death. "Katniss!" I screamed as I died.

I woke up screaming Katniss' name, covered in sweat. _Just a dream_, I told myself. I went and took a nice long shower trying to clear the dreams and images from my head. I couldn't and it was starting to haunt me. I got out of the shower and went over to my bed to find a note telling me that my stylist were ready to see me. "Great'' I muttered.

I through on a sweatshirt and pants and exited my room. Immediately I was grabbed by my stylist they introduced themselves to me and started fussing over my hair. I looked over at Katniss and instantly thought of my dream and shivered. "Tomorrow you have the parade and then your interviews. Just giving you a fair warning but you will want to be ready for it because this can be painful.'' Said the stylist that introduced himself as Cinna.

"Go along and eatsome breakfast." Haymitch said slurring his words.

_Isn't that great he is still drunk, I have a feeling we will never see him sober. _Katniss started to walk towards the kitchen and I followed her. I sat down across the table from her as an avox scurried in and set our food down. "I hate the capitol, they just go around killing innocent kids and having all their food just put down right in front of them they don't have to do anything." Katniss scoffed

_ I was taken back at first at the nerve of her. Didn't she care that our every move was videotaped and our conversations listened on to? _"We should get to know each other a little more." I blurted out.

Katniss gave me a sideways glance and finally agreed. We talked all through the day and that's when I officially decided I just couldn't kill her I just couldn't, I had to protect her no matter the cost even if it cost me my life. Even if my dream told me otherwise.

**Hope you liked the second chapter please review and I will try to make the next chapter longer I promise. -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Through My Eyes**

**Hi hope you like it. I will try to update every day. Please review or comment and all that jazz.**

**-A**

Since we were district 12 we had the penthouse. So that night me and Katniss went out on the roof since neither of us could sleep we sat there for awhile admiring the view. I couldn't help but notice how pretty and peaceful Katniss looked just sitting there with the wind blowing her hair. I reached out for her hand and grabbed it. To my surprise she didn't pull away as I had expected. She just looked over at me with a sad look on her face. " I miss her." Katniss finally said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Prim of course. Promise me Peeta if I die take care of her."

_ I was taken aback by this. _"I wont let the happen ill protect you."

Katniss looked at me and I leaned into kiss her. I let go of her hand and reached out for her face. I stroked her hair with one had and held her head with the other. She pulled back quickly. I blushed from embarrassment. "What was that Peeta. This isn't right this is the Hunger Games where only one out of twenty four can survive."

She stood up and quickly walked away.

I stood outside the door for a little. Finally deciding to walk back in. Effie gave me a questioning look. I was walking back to my room when I heard whimpering and crying. I walked up to Katniss' door. I knocked and got no reply so I slowly opened the door. She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. "Why did you do it Peeta?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied thinking she was talking about the kiss.

"Not that Peeta," she sniffed "Why did you toss me the bread when I was about to die all those years ago?''

"Because I care about you and I saw you in pain and I just couldn't take it.''

She seemed like she had gotten the answer she wanted and her crying was not as much anymore so I got up off the bed and started to walk out. "Thank You.'' Whispered Katniss.

I opened the door and left.

I awoke to the noise of crying and screaming coming from Katniss' room. I walked across the hall. Not caring about knocking and opened the door. She was thrashing around on her bed this time she seemed more scared than sad. I ran over thinking she was hurt. "NO NO NO DON'T HURT THEM!." She shouted.

I grabbed her by the shoulders trying to shake her awake she stopped for a little and opened her eyes. "Peeta? Will you sleep here tonight." She yawns out.

"Sure Katniss I would never leave you." I say.

_I love Katniss Everdeen but I will never tell her because this is the Hunger Games an love doesn't belong there. _I laid beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She set her head on my arm and fell asleep.

I awoke in the morning to Haymitch standing over our bed. "What do we have here.'' He said.

I popped up. "Good morning your stylist would like to see ya' now.''

I nudge Katniss she looks at Haymitch and me looking confused. Haymitch thinks this is funny so he repeats his speech and falls over laughing. I get up and stalk out of the room. I go take a shower and when I walk out I am greeted by some overly excited stylist. Who grab my wrists and lead me over to their stations. Where they shave, pluck, wash, cut and make me look like one of the old models before Panem. They lead me out and put me in a black jump like suit that looks like coal. I am lead out to the hall where I see Katniss and Cinna already waiting and Katniss wearing the same thing as me. "Let's light them up." Cinna says as he strikes a match. "This is fake fire." He assures us. "It won't hurt you."

He than lights the costumes on fire and we are lead to are carriages. I see the other tributes they look in aww of me and Katniss. District 2 is getting the most cheers as the Capitol shouts their names. We come out in our carriage and the crowd goes wild cheering even more for us. The parade ends and President Snow gives us his speech. Everyone cheers and we are lead back to our rooms.

"Haymitch." I say as I walk over to him. "I think I have a plan where both me and Katniss can win."

I tell Haymitch my plan and how I feel about Katniss he agrees.

**Hope you liked it. Please comment and review. Sorry I changed a few things.**

**-A**


End file.
